


Liking it rough

by littlemissstark315



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carlos Ortiz case, Gavin has the hots for Conner, Gavin likes it rough, M/M, Masterbation, also likes being dominated, does it count as bathroom sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: During the interigation of Carlos Ortiz’s Android, Conner gets rougher then Gavin thought and finds it hotter than he ever thought. How the hell did he get so turned on by an Android?





	Liking it rough

  
“Say something godamnit!” Hank yelled but the poor android stayed silent, only looking at the table. Hank sighed, staring at the two way glass. “I’m getting nothing.” He got up, walking out of the room and into the room the held Gavin and Conner.

Hank sighed as he sat down. “This investigation is going nowhere real quick.” Gavin smirked, arms crossed. “We could try roughing it up a bit. After all, it isn’t human.” Conner turned to him. “No. Roughing him up would only damage it. It wouldn’t give us the information we need. Deviants also have a tendency to self destruct under stressful situations.”

Gavin huffed. “Alright smart ass, what should we do?” Conner looked at the android that was being detained. “I could try questioning it.” Gavin laughed out loud but Hank just shrugged. “What do we got to lose, knock yourself out.”

Gavin watched Conner leave the room. “Jesus Christ, an android integrating an android.” Hank just huffed as Conner sat down, staying quiet, likely choosing his approach.  
“My name is Conner. What’s your name?” Gavin huffed but kept listening. “It would be very helpful if I knew your name. I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

Gavin huffed, talking lowly. “We’re getting no where if he’s gonna play mr. nice guy.” Conner took a different tone.

“Fine. Don’t talk to me. After all what do I care? Im not the one being accused of murder.” Still the Android didn’t talk and Conner actually made Gavin jump when he slammed the files onto the table and screamed in the androids face. “Twenty eight stab wounds! You didn’t give him a chance!” Gavin raised his eyebrows, this was not what he was expecting.

Gavin watched as Conner got up, leaning into the androids face. “You stabbed him again and again! You didn’t leave him a chance!” “No..stop..” The Android pleaded. And Gavin thought Conner would turn back into the nice cop from that, he seemed the type that would be too nice but he didn’t. Conner never let up.

“He was bleeding! Begging for mercy!”Gavin was watching with undivided attention, it was almost like watching a movie, was this really Conner, the Android sent byCyberLife? The one that hank said bought him a drink for the road? Jesu fucking Christ.

“They are going to tear you apart if you don’t start talking!” Conner screamed and Gavin felt his breath leave him, his heart beating a little harder than normal as he continued to watch the spectacle that is Conner, the Android sent by CyberLife.

It wasn’t much longer but Conner continued to berate it, yelling in its face and Gavin swallowed, getting a hold of himself. Fuck, how did he find this hot? And shit, he was fucking hard.

Shit. Shit he needed to get out of here.

Conner gave up, looking at the glass. “I’m sorry, he isn’t talking.”  
He walked out of the room and into their room when Conner stared at Gavin. “Detective Reed, you’re heart is beating rather fast. Is everything alright?” Gavin glared, ignoring the blush in his face. “Why do you fucking care plastic?” He said as he shoulder checked him, getting out of the room and rushing to the men’s room.

He got to the men’s room, finding a stall and talking a few deep breaths. Did he really just get hard just by watching the fucking Android interrogate a suspect?

Fuck just thinking about it made him throb. It was not going to go away, he’d have to finish what his body started.

He sighed, unzipping his jeans and bringing his cock out with a small gasp. He had Conners voice in his head, harshly whispering in his ear as his hand started a steady stroke. “Look at you. A mess of lust from just doing your job? Watching an integration? I have to say this is pathetic, even for you Gavin.”

Gavin felt his breath leave him in pants, nearly moaning at the imaginary voice.

“Detective Reed, do you like pain? Do you want me to hurt you? Pin you down so you can’t leave. Have you at my mercy?” Gavin let out a particularly stuttered moan before he caught himself, biting his lip.

The Conner in his head wasn’t happy with that. He imagined he grabbed him by the neck, pushing him against the wall and tightening those perfectly crafted hands. “Do you want to get caught with your cock in hand Gavin? Honestly, I knew you sunk low but this is new. I could kill you, just an inch more pressure and I could collapse your windpipe.” Gavin whined, feeling his orgasim getting closer with every second.

And Conner in his head did as he said, he tightened his hand and Gavin was coming in spurts, nearly hitting the stall door as he panted and bit his lip.

Once he realized what exactly he did he felt shame creep up.

He just jerked one out while thinking of Conner manhabdling him, nearly killing him but dear god it was one of the hottest things Gavin’s mind has come up with in a while.

He cleaned up, washed his hands and face and took a deep breath because that piece of plastic is out there and he has to make sure he never finds out how he was thinking of him.

Oh lord help him he has the hots for an android.  


End file.
